Ever, Ever After?
by WorldsApartx
Summary: Continuing from the dramatic ballroom scene. New York is a dangerous place for a young princess and her boyfriend. What else will she learn about NY city? When she returns to Andalasia, will everything be as she left it? Danger is around every corner...
1. Lighting a spark

Prince Edward delicately removed Giselle's cloak and placed it in the cloakroom. They walked down the stairs, hand in hand, to the dance floor. Giselle's face immediately lit up as she caught sight of Robert, as his did when he saw her.

"What's she doing here?" Nancy had spotted the glamorous Giselle and had a feeling Robert's attention was drawn to her.

"I have no idea." Robert's words were not convincing. His smile raised his cheeks and made his eyes sparkle.

The introductions were obviously only used to show Robert and Giselle's properties, which were clearly not each other. Afterall, they had both fallen in love with the wrong people.

"Dance the King and Queen's waltz." It seemed so odd that you danced a romantic dance with the person you had not accompanied, but Giselle and Robert did not complain.

Edward whisked Nancy off to the floor, but the other two stood there. They wanted to dance with each other, but it just seemed a little strange and new to them. Luckily, Robert made his move. He took Giselle's hand and slowly guided her to the centre of the dance floor.

_You're in my arms and all the world is calm,_

_The music's playing on, for only two_

_So close, together and when I'm with you_

_So close, to feeling alive._

Robert held her close and they continued to dance to the music.

_A life goes by, Romantic dreams will stop,_

_So I bid mine goodbye, I never knew,_

_So close was waiting,_

_Waiting here with you,_

_And now forever I know_

He turned Giselle around, holding her back against his chest. They shared each other's body heat as they moved around the room, other couples envying the spark between them.

_All that I wanted,_

_To hold you, so close._

_So close, to reaching that famous happy end,_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend,_

_Now you're-_

"Beside me and look how far we've come. So far, we are, so close." Robert quietly sung into her ear.

Giselle held tight, fearing she would wake up from such a beautiful dream. Her eyes filled with tears, but she did not understand why; she was happy, not sad.

Memories from the past few days flew through both of their minds:

"_Do you want me to call someone?"  
"I don't think they would hear you from here."_

_Morgan begging Robert to let Giselle stay and despite not intending to, the sleeping beauty had persuaded him. _

_Robert's amazed facial expression when Giselle managed to get over a hundred people in Central Park to sing along and dance with her._

_The moment she first discovered anger. He had loved the way she fiddled the hairs on his chest, but he had felt awkward at the same time. That was the moment. The very moment they had realised they had fallen in love with each other._

"_Oh my!" Giselle had sighed, and the very same words were in Robert's head. _

Robert spun Giselle around the dance floor; the other guests continued dancing in the shadows. She spun into him, awaiting true love's kiss, but they were separated by Nancy and Edward.

"Mind if I cut in?" Nancy asked. Of course Giselle minded, but she could do nothing. Edward took her hand and lead her up the stairs, ready to return to Andalasia.

_If I should lose you now…_

She thought that Robert and Nancy were happy together and hoped that, within time, she might be happy with Edward.

_We're so close, to reaching that famous happy end,_

_Almost believing this one's not pretend._

Giselle watched Nancy and Robert dance, feeling the aching of her heart; she did not realise that Robert was suffering from the same pain inside his body. She held back the tears, hoping Edward would not notice.

_Let's go on dreaming,_

_Though we know we are…_

Sure, he was not the smartest Prince, but he still noticed something was not right.

"You're sad." He said, looking at the girl he believed was his true love.

"Oh no, I'm fine." She replied, faking a smile.

"I'll get your wrap." Edward walked off to the cloakroom.

Giselle's eyes filled with tears, as she looked at Robert kissing Nancy. She had never seen them kiss and it hurt so much to see their lips against each other.

_So close, _

_So close_

_And still so far_

The music ended, as a tear rolled down Giselle's cheek.

Then an old hag appeared, interrupting her moment of sadness. Giselle's mind was filled with negative thoughts, so she was hardly hesitant with biting the apple. Afterall, if the pain went away then she could be happy with Edward. A sharp pain shot through her body, her body temperature dropped. Her skin turned ice cold and paler than snow, she fell to the floor.

"Somebody help!" Robert's head shot round as he heard the Prince's call for help. He looked at Giselle's limp body and his heart skipped a beat. He rushed to her side, stroking her strawberry blonde hair.

"There's no way of helping her, she's done for." Nathaniel's words stabbed Robert like a dagger in his heart. He thought of the wonderful days they had spent together and the amusing things she had told him. Then he remembered something important.

"True love's kiss."

"What?" Edward did not understand, but then there were little things he did.

"It's the most powerful thing in the world." Robert continued, subtly smiling.

Edward rushed to the fair maiden's side, assuming he was her true love. Their lips touched, but there was no response. He tried again, but this time more forcefully. There was still no response.

"It's not working!" He panicked. The clock began its twelve strikes.

_In eleven more, she will be lost, forever. _Robert thought.

"Just kiss her Robert, it's okay." He had no idea why Nancy was being so understanding, but could not complain. He had to save Giselle, otherwise he would never forgive himself.

"Please, don't leave me." He whispered. He took her head in this hand and gently kissed her. His lips tingled as they met hers.

The clock struck midnight and Giselle was not responding. Was he too late? Robert's eyes began to produce tears, his inside ached like hell. Negative thoughts began to fill his mind; he should have been there for her. There was something odd about men giving away free apple-products over the past two days and now he realised why. Someone was trying to kill her all along.

His heart ached, his eyes stung. He looked at the sleeping beauty. Giselle moved slightly. He was sure of it.

Giselle's beautiful blue eyes opened. She sighed before returning the kiss. For the first time since they had met, Robert understood Giselle's fairytale-themed life.

"I knew it was you." Robert's heart continued to beat at a reasonable speed.

The crowd applauded, thinking it was all just a show, but this performance was about to become reality…

Narissa was not going to let Giselle get away with her life, so easily.

"You want a show; I'll give you a show!" In an explosion of fire, she turned into a roaring dragon. The crowd screamed and some of them were thrown backwards by Narissa's power. Now the audience had begun to understand the reality of this show. Had it just got out of hand?

Like most fairytales, the villain was fighting back. Robert remembered the wicked stepmothers in Snow White, Cinderella and the other fairytales he had watched with Morgan.

Giselle hid behind him, terrified of the witch's new form. He hoped they would be safe and be able to live their happily ever after with Morgan. A perfect family.

"Let's begin with the girl who started it all, shall we?"

_Narissa is not taking Giselle away from me, again. _Robert thought.

"Over my dead body!" He stood his ground, trying to protect the woman he loved.

"Alright, I'm flexible." He did not get the response he had hoped for, but really, a woman who does try to poison a possibly-future-daughter-in-law was hardly going to say "oh, I will leave her alive then."

Robert's body was swung around, as the dragon climbed to the top of the building. Giselle knew she had to save his life, as he had saved hers.

_Please don't leave me. _She thought, tears filling her eyes.

She climbed up the building after the beast, trying not to let her bare feet slip. Giselle had never learnt how to slay a dragon before, like Prince Edward had, so she was unsure how to use her sword.

Robert was flung into the air, so Giselle threw her sword. It caught his sleeve, but she knew it wouldn't hold him for long. She had to get him down, somehow..

Pip scrambled up the side of the building, hoping he could help Giselle. He remembered how he had saved Giselle from the troll back in Andalasia. He looked at his large tummy and stood on the aerial.

Immediately, the aerial began to bend, until it snapped. Narissa, in dragon-form, was sent hurtling down the side of the building. She hit the floor, shattering into thousands of pieces, lost forever. Clearly there was no happily ever after left for her.

Robert listened to his sleeve slowly tearing. Giselle noticed it slowly giving way, so she attempted to catch him, like he had tried to catch her when they had first met.

Giselle did not suceed. She watched him fall so she rushed over, grabbing his body. The couple slided down the side of the wet, slippery building.

_It's meant to be happily ever after. _Giselle and Robert both thought as they slid to their deaths.

Then they stopped. Giselle opened her eyes, thinking she was dreaming or an angel. It was still raining hard and they were both soaked through. She looked over at Robert. He was shaking. Were they both dead? Was it a joint nightmare?

Giselle looked around and noticed she was not in heaven, nor in hell. They were alive!

She sighed with relief, as did he.

"Is this a habit of yours? Falling off of stuff?" She laughed.

"Only when you're around to catch me." He replied.

They kissed; this time it was more passionate, as Giselle was alive.

The couple held each other tight as the rain continued to fall, continuing their kiss as the world went by. The fireworks inside them exploded, the spark glowing. But was this happiness everlasting?

Then Robert pulled away. He looked down at the ambulances, fire engines and police cars below.

"Giselle… how do we get down?"


	2. A near miss

"Daddy, daddy! Giselle's here! She's not in Andalasia!" Morgan bounced on Robert's bed, awaking him from his dreams.

That was the moment he realised that it wasn't a dream; they had shared a romantic dance, true love's kiss and had defeated Queen Narissa.

He smiled and allowed his six-year-old daughter to drag him into the living room. Giselle was a sleeping beauty. Robert watched her chest move up and down, and her eyelashes gently flutter, as she dreamed away.

"Be very quiet, Morgan." Robert whispered. Morgan ran over to the limp body and held her tight. The blue eyes slowly opened and looked around the room.

Giselle smiled at Robert, sitting up, cuddling Morgan.

"Did you sleep well?" Robert asked.

"Very well, thank you." Giselle sat up and walked over to the kitchen. She put on the kettle, ready to make breakfast.

She seemed pretty sleepy, as she almost added salt, instead of sugar to Robert's coffee.

"I wish they didn't look so similar." She sighed.

After breakfast, Giselle snuck off for a shower, with a pink floral dress made from Morgan's curtains.

"Daddy, what happened last night?" The little genius quizzed.

"None of your business!" Robert tapped his daughter on the nose. Morgan crossed her arms in a sulk and turned on the TV.

_Last night, the annual King's and Queen's Ball was interrupted by some unexpected, fantasy characters. An old hag, managed to poison one of the guests, who, like Snow White, had to be waken by a kiss from her "true love." The male guest was then dragged onto the top of the building by a lizard-like creature, where he was rescued by an unnamed woman. The lizard creature has been destroyed._

"Woooahhh!" Morgan looked amazed.

"What, honey?" Robert asked, sitting beside her. He watched the mobile phone video recording of all of the shocking events, from the kiss to the death of the dragon.

"You had true love's kiss… are you getting married?" She questioned, just as Giselle entered the room. She silently watched Morgan and Robert, listening in to their conversation.

"I don't know…I do love her, though." He replied.

Giselle couldn't help but joining the conversation. "I love you too."

Robert blushed. They kissed, discretely, but not discrete enough for Morgan.

"Ewwwww, get a room!" She said, rushing off to get dressed. Robert stood up and held Giselle tight.

He smiled, looking at the princess in front of him, "Giselle, we really need to get you a job."

"Why do I need a job? I'm already as happy as I can be!"

"I know, but you need to be kept occupied. You can't just wander around Central Park all day, singing, as wonderful as that may be."

"But, Robert, I didn't learn about jobs in Andalasia. No one will want me to work for them. Besides, I don't want to watch people be separated for ever and ever!" Tears filled her eyes at the idea of working with divorcees.

"Well…we will have to find something."

Morgan swung on Robert's arm as they walked towards her friend's house that afternoon.

"Giselle, I told Amy all about you. Please come upstairs and meet her!" She pulled at the red head's hand.

"I suppose I could, but very quickly. Your father is taking me to the job centre!" Giselle walked across the road, whilst Robert waited and watched her.

He still couldn't believe that he was in love with a fairytale-almost-Princess. He watched Giselle kiss Morgan's cheek, and his daughter disappear behind the closing door. Her flowing red hair chased her body as she began to cross the road. If only she had looked to see cars were coming towards her.

"No, no, no!" Robert panicked and ran into the road, pulling Giselle out of a taxis path just in time.

"No? What is wrong now? Don't make me angry!" Giselle was confused.

"Honey, you can't just walk into the road. You have to check for traffic… remember?"


	3. Skip a heartbeat

A month passed and Robert found he was becoming more and more worried about leaving Giselle alone at home. He no longer paid attention to the arguments between couples at work.

"You cannot take Mr. Snuggles away from me!" Tina Brown shrieked.

"But I bought him as a gift for you. It was my money, so he is mine!" Jonathan Brown replied.

"Mr Phillip, please tell him!" Tina screamed.

Robert continued to stare into space. What if Giselle had set fire to the apartment whilst making herself some toast? She had managed to almost set the grill alight the previous week.

If only she had some qualifications… then she would be hired. But she couldn't do math and she knew little about this world. The only thing she was capable of was making dresses out of his curtains.

"Mr Phillip!?" Steven Smith, the other lawyer was becoming impatient.

Robert looked up, looking back and forth at the couple.

"What on earth is this argument about?" He asked. Since he had met Giselle, he had seen relationships in different lights. He often argued with her other little things and realised it was similar to a lot of his clients.

"He almost killed Mr. Snuggles!" Tina cried. Her voice was too high-pitch when she was angry.

"And Mr. Snuggles is…?" It was clear that Robert had been daydreaming for a while.

"There little bundles of joy… a cat!" Mr Smith sighed.

"So what did he do to your cat?"

"Well he was holding Mr. Snuggles and he dropped him. Look at the size of Jonathan, he is quite tall."

"Isn't it cats that always land on their feet?" Robert thought. He looked out of the window, trying not to worry about Giselle.

"I don't see where this is going!" Mr Smith seemed annoyed with Robert, but then he was going a little of the point.

"Why get a divorce over a cat falling from a few feet? It can't be any worse than a cat jumping off a fence or a garden wall! Tina, your cat would not have died. Jonathan, try to be more careful. You two make a lovely couple and arguing over small things should not break you up. Every couple have fights… we are only human" Robert looked at his watch.

He only had ten minutes before he had to collect Morgan from school. He stacked up his papers.

"You're right." Jonathan said.

"What?" Robert could not believe a client had listened to his advice.

"You're right. Everyone has their ups and downs and I completely over reacted." Tina returned to the conversation.

Mr Smith sighed.

"I'm sorry I upset you. I love you, baby." Jonathan said. He kissed his wife.

"I love you too." She replied.

Robert smiled and put on his coat, before exiting the room. Mr Smith stormed out after him.

"What are you playing at?" He yelled. Robert seemed to be staring into space.

"ROBERT!" Robert looked at Mr Smith. He did not look amused. In fact, he looked very angry.

"Yes, Steve?" Robert looked over at him, confused.

"That is the second case you have cost us in a month! First the Banks' and now the Browns! You are a lawyer, not a marriage councillor. We were going to be paid large amounts of money for these cases, but now we get nothing. You're fired!" Steve shouted.

Robert smiled, carefree, and walked downstairs humming. He was finding it hard to work such a depressing job anyway, especially now he was in love and hoping for a "happily ever after."

"Giselle we're home!" Robert's voice echoed around the apartment as he followed Morgan through the door.

There was no reply. Just silence.

"She must in the shower!" Morgan giggled.

"You're probably right. Now go and do your homework!"

Morgan skipped off to her room. Robert walked down the hallway to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Giselle? Honey?" He opened the door, after waiting for a reply. The room was empty.

"Giselle!?" Robert was really beginning to worry now.

If she had gone out, surely she would have left him a note. His heart began to beat faster and faster.

Suddenly, he head Morgan scream.

"Daddy!"

Robert followed his daughter's voice to the kitchen. He spotted a terrified Morgan sitting next to an unconscious Giselle.

His stomach turned. He quickly looked around, hoping there was no apple in sight.

"Giselle?"

Her beautiful body laid there. The only movement was her chest with each breath. She looked very pale.

_Please, not again. _Robert's eyes filled with tears.

Morgan began to cry and she rushed over to her father's side. History was repeating itself and Robert began to wonder if he would actually be able to save her this time.


	4. Pain and suffering

Robert stroked Giselle's forehead, before standing up and hurrying to the phone.

"Morgane, call me if Giselle wakes up!" He picked up the phone and dialled 9-1-1.

"Hello, how may I help?" The person on the other end of the line sounded so calm… Robert hated how relaxed she was.

"Please send an ambulance. My friend…err…girlfriend is unconscious. She is breathing but she won't wake up… she is pale… very pale!" Robert's vision began to become obstructed by his tears.

He felt more scared when the paramedics arrived, but was not sure why. They would help Giselle, but he feared her diagnosis. Robert had been handed a form to fill, so that Giselle could be put onto the hospital's database.

"She's from England. New to America." Robert lied. He gave her a false birthday, 10th June 1983, as well as false parents and a fake place of birth. He knew this would be important on her medical history.

"Her blood pressure is very low, as is her sugar intake. We will need to take her in to check her over and run some more tests." The female paramedic explained.

Robert took Morgan's hand, and together, they climbed into the ambulance behind the stretcher. Morgan held her father tight; her small body shook with fear as she wept. Robert just stared into space, having difficultly believing what was happening.

He had watched her on her deathbed a month ago and now she was in a deep sleep again. He prayed that this time it was not poison and just a low blood pressure, like the paramedics had diagnosed.

Heart monitors beeped and patients cried out in pain. The smell of bleach filled the air, but there was a waft of vomit as a nurse passed with a plastic bucket. As they walked through ER, the screams got louder and blood filled their vision.

Robert hated hospitals and it really was no place to take a young girl. Luckily, the receptionist took Morgan into the waiting room and offered to look after her. She wiped the little girl's tears and read her some storybooks.

Within a few hours, Giselle had been hooked up to a heart monitor for safe keeping. She had been around the whole of the hospital, being tested like a guinea-pig. Robert stood up as the doctor left Giselle's room.

"How is she doing?" Robert asked, holding his breath.

"I think that her low sugar levels have decreased her blood pressure, so I am sure she will be fine. We have a monitor incase there's a problem, but she should be out tomorrow." Dr. Drummond explained. Robert sighed with relief.

"I was scared she had eaten an apple." Robert muttered under his breath, but loud enough for the doctor to here. He looked at Robert with confusion.

"Well actually apples have natural sugar, which would be very good at preventing this happening again!"

Dr. Drummond walked off with his clipboard. He also took the forms off of Robert and placed them on the receptionist's desk. Morgan skipped over to her father.

"How's Giselle, daddy?" She stuck out her bottom lip, as if she was sulking.

"Shall we have a look?" He took his daughter's hand and led her into the room.

Robert's heart jumped when he saw the state of her; a tube fed sugared liquids into her arm, as it was attached to a drip and the heart monitor beeped as her heart beat.

It looked like something out of a soap opera.

They sat in a chair and watched the motionless sleeping beauty. Robert stroked Giselle's hair, but was too busy worrying to notice she was responding.

"Daddy, I think she's waking up!" Morgan cried with joy. She realised she was loud and blushed.

Giselle's eyelashes began to flutter, until they opened her eyes. Her cheeks were rosier and her skin was slightly more golden than before. She looked around, but once she spotted the tubes and wires sinking into her body, she froze with a terrified look on her face.

"Where…am…I?" She asked, looking at Robert and Morgan.

"In hospital." Morgan sighed. _Do they not have hospitals in Andalasia? _

"They are trying to make you better. You haven't had enough sugar so your body is tired and your blood flow is slow." Robert explained.

Giselle's blue eyes filled with tears. A cold tear rolled down her cheek, making her jump. She had never cried before. Robert hated seeing her so unhappy; it was almost too painful to bear.

He held her hand tight and could feel her pulse. It was faster than before, which was a good sign and meant she probably could be out the following day.

"You'll be home with Morgan and me tomorrow; we will be a family again." He forced a smile, hoping it would comfort her.

Morgan yawned. It was seven o'clock and visiting hours were over. Morgan and Robert were both hungry and soon it would be Morgan's bedtime.

"I'm sorry but we have to go. I promise I will be here early tomorrow, so please try to get some sleep." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Giselle curled up in a ball, burying her face. She gently rocked back and forth, singing to herself.

"Does he take you out dancing just so-" She was cut off by Dr. Drummond.

"It is good to see you awake, Giselle. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked. Giselle shrugged.

"Sad… I've never felt sad before." Giselle lifted her head up to talk to Dr. Drummond.

"Oh, well you can go home tomorrow. You are definitely showing progress. Do you still feel weak or in pain?"

"Oh, no. I have some energy; I just do not like it here." Giselle wiped a tear off her cheek.

"I am sorry to hear. I have to go home now, as my shift has ended, but I will see you tomorrow. Press the red button if you need any help." The doctor left the room and turned off the light.

Giselle was alone in the dark. She laid there and watched the time slowly pass.

At home, Robert was doing the same thing. It was ten o'clock and he hoped that he would sleep if he went to bed early; he was very wrong.

_Why did I leave her alone? I should have had time off or taken her to work with me. No I could not have done that, she hates my job. I should have been there for her. It's all my fault..._

Robert could only think negative thoughts. Next door, Morgan slept like a baby, but he could only blame himself for what happened.

Giselle didn't belong in this world and Robert felt guilty for letting her live here.

_New York is such a terrible world, _Giselle thought. She had now curled up under her covers, trying to get some sleep.

It was very different to the world she was used to. Andalasia was about the same size of New York on its own, let alone the size of Robert's world.

Here, the news reminded the residents of constant wars and crimes, murderers and thieves. People argued and were separated for ever, others attacked each other. Some people became depressed and committed suicide. Some residents drugged themselves, smoked and drunk alcohol leading to their own deaths.

People cried at night, thinking of the horrible things. The climate was changing rapidly due to the carbon dioxide consumption. There would be another ice age one day and thousands would die. People were in poverty.

Blood poured out of skin wounds and others became emotionally scarred. It was a terrible world and Robert had only just realised. Why had he convinced Giselle to stay there?

Giselle cried and scrunched up in a ball. _I want to go home. _


	5. No place like home

It was nine o'clock the following morning and despite looking healthier than before, Giselle did not feel it. She lay down with her eyes sealed shut and her back facing Robert. He had not noticed that she was actually awake.

"I love you, Giselle," Robert sat on the bed next to her, stroking her red curls, "I can't stand seeing you like this."

He sounded tearful, so Giselle rolled over and opened her eyes. He had noticed that when she slept, there was not her usual smile on her face.

"I love you too." She whispered. Robert kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong?" He looked concerned, but Giselle decided to keep quiet.

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine." She tried to turn away from him, but Robert stopped her.

"Now you're beside me and look how far we've come." He sung quietly, holding her tight. "So far, we are so close."

Giselle smiled but her eyes filled with tears. She knew she had to tell him, as she did not want to make his day miserable.

"Robert do you ever feel you want to go home?" She asked, remembering that he had not been raised in New York.

"Of course I do. I miss my family and friends, which is why I visit them. Do you miss Andalasia?" He watched Giselle nod her head.

"Could I go for a visit?" He hoped Robert and Morgan would accompany her on a visit to Andalasia.

"Yes, whenever you want. Do you remember how to get there?" He would normally not have believed such a place existed, but since the events at the Ball, it seemed like reality.

"Of course." She sighed, disappointed that he did not suggest going with her.

There was a knock at the door. Giselle and Robert's heads shot around and watched Dr. Drummond enter the room. He smiled when he saw Giselle awake.

"You seem more energetic than last night. I think you can go home!" Both Robert and Giselle smiled at the good news, but inside Giselle felt odd.

_Home, _she repeated in her mind. New York did not seem like home to her. It was too violent, noisy and busy to be _home. _

Back at the apartment, Robert spent the afternoon filling Giselle with sugary foods, helping her blood pressure. It seemed to work as she was almost back to her happy self.

After dinner, she went into Robert's bedroom and looked at the clothes in the closet. If she returned to Andalasia, she would have to wear a dress she had made, as jeans and a t-shirt were not fashionable there.

She looked at the first dress she had made; blue floral dress made from Robert's curtains. It would be the perfect dress to wear! She found her blue matching handbag and placed her cell phone inside.

_I will leave early tomorrow morning_, she decided, forcing a smile on her face.

She packed a bottle of water, as well as some snacks and turned off her cell, so that it would charge. Then she heard footsteps. Giselle hid the handbag in the closet and pretended she was brushing her hair.

"Giselle, Morgan wants us to watch a movie with her." Robert said, walking over towards his girlfriend.

"Which movie?" She tried her best to sound excited, but knew she would not be until she had been to Andalasia.

"Er… Sleeping Beauty, I think; some girly, fantasy story." Then he remembered who he was talking to. "I'm sure you'll love it!"

She had loved it, especially the songs. However, it made her more homesick; she made the decision to leave for Andalasia the next morning…

The light from sunrise began to shine through the curtains in the living room. The rays danced on Giselle's face, the shadows formed darker shapes. She rubbed her eyes and crept into the bathroom.

Giselle always sung in the shower, but it was 6am, and she did not want to wake anyone else up. Once she was dressed, she had a quick drink of water and nibbled on a banana; she had been put off apples since her near-death experience.

Her breakfast was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Giselle?" The little girl squinted, her eyes trying to get used to the light.

"Sorry Morgan, I did not mean to wake you." Giselle whispered back. She knew Morgan would wonder why she was awake at this hour.

"Where are you going?" The six-year-old had spotted Morgan's packed blue handbag.

"Well… I'm going back to Andalasia. Only for a visit, so I'll be back this evening. I will-"

"Can I come?" Morgan interrupted. Giselle sighed, but what did she expect? This little girl loved fairytales and to go to a fairytale land would be her dream come true.

"I'm not sure your father would let you." Giselle looked at the sad little girl. Robert would worry and probably be angry with both of them.

"Please Giselle," Morgan begged like a puppy, "I promise I'll be real good!"

Giselle's smile faded. She loved animals and children. She had never said "no" as it was such a harsh word to say; that's why she had been so frustrated to find Robert said it so much.

"Oh, I guess you could come. Go and put one of your dresses on, but make sure you are quiet." Giselle sighed and picked up a pen and a sheet of paper.

She knew she had to leave Robert a note; otherwise he would worry about them and maybe even call the police.

For seven o'clock in the morning, it was quite busy. The streets were not overcrowded yet, but already people were having breakfast in cafes and travelling by taxi.

They reached the manhole portal in the road. Giselle picked up the cover and rolled it away. Morgan looked around nervously as the few people on the pavements stood and watched them.

"I'll go first and catch you!" Giselle suggested. She was worried that the portal would not work, but she crossed her fingers behind her back.

Giselle disappeared, shortly followed by an exciting Morgan. The audience gasped as they vanished, leaving only a shower of glitter in their place.

The girls shot out of the well in the garden of Edward's castle. Morgan giggled as she looked at Giselle.

"Wow, we are cartoons!" She gasped, looking at her reflection in the well. Giselle laughed with her, but quieter than Morgan.

"We had better leave the castle grounds." Giselle said, hoping she would not run into Nancy and Edward.

"Good morning Andalasia!" A recognisable voice echoed around the gardens.

"What a beautiful morning." This time it was a female's voice.

Giselle could hear footsteps and assumed Morgan had too, as she hid behind the red head.

"Who's there?" Morgan shouted, holding the back of Giselle's dress.

**In New York…**

It had just gone eight o'clock and Robert decided he would check Giselle was still conscious. He stretched and slowly got out of bed, heading down the hallway.

He rubbed his eyes and stroked his prickled, stubbly chin. The sofa was empty. He knew Giselle loved her showers, so he walked over to the bathroom. The door was wide open and she was not in sight.

Hoping she might have gone into Morgan's room, Robert peered inside. Then he noticed something…

Morgan was missing too!

"Oh god!" He panicked, running into the kitchen. It was also empty, but then he spotted a pink sheet of paper on the fridge.

He immediately recognised the curly writing as Giselle's handwriting:

_Robert,_

_  
After watching the movie last night, I realised I missed Andalasia more than I had thought. I even had difficulty sleeping! _

_I have gone for a visit home, with Morgan, so please do not worry. We should be back in time for dinner, so see you then._

_Have a wonderful day,_

_Lots of love from Giselle, in Andalasia._

"ANDALASIA!"


	6. Castle of darkness

**Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews… Keep them coming! I thought I would see how you will react so another new character and the return of a few others. **

**Chapter Six**

**Andalasia…**

"Who's there?" Morgan shouted. Giselle covered the child's mouth and dragged her to the castle gate.

"Be very quiet! We should not be here, as it is trespassing." Giselle whispered.

They crept out of the gate and hurried down the steps. As they ran through the forest, Giselle noticed something odd.

"Something is not right; I do not see or hear the animals and what happened to all the beautiful flowers?" She sighed. She might as well have just stayed in New York!

The forest was black and white now and little sunlight penetrated the leaves. Morgan heard the faint sound of laughter in the distance, so she clung onto Giselle.

"Giselle, I'm scared. I thought Andalasia was like the fairytale lands in the movies!" The child whispered. She was shaking.

The laughter came closer and this time Giselle heard it too. She picked up Morgan and they ran, hoping to find her old home soon.

Rain began to pour heavily and thunder echoed around the trees. Andalasia never experienced storms, so Giselle began to panic.

"MUAHAHAHA!" The laughter was closer.

Morgan began to cry as lightening struck a nearby tree, setting it alight.

Then someone grabbed Giselle's shoulder… and it was not Morgan!

**New York…**

"ANDALASIA!" Robert was still in shock; _my fairytale princess of a girlfriend has taken my six-year-old daughter to a fantasyland! _

Giselle had always called it a "wonderful, peaceful land," but after witnessing a Queen turn into a dragon and carry him up a skyscraper, he was not so sure.

"I must find them." He muttered.

He threw on some clothes, grabbed his keys and mobile, and left the apartment. He ran down the street, hoping to find Giselle.

He dialled her phone number, his heart hammering against his chest. He listened closely until the answerphone message came on…

"_Hello, it's Giselle. I hope you're having a wonderful-"_

He hung up. His stomach turned over. _Why can I only think of the worst things?_

He imagined her being hit by a taxi or being attacked or eating a poisonous apple. She was so naïve, which did not help the situation.

And Morgan… a young, innocent, little girl. She had been taught not to talk to or accept things from strangers but when supervised by Giselle it was a different story. After all, this was the woman who accepted a poisonous apple, which almost killed her, from an ugly, old hag.

He looked at the billboards in the street. He remembered Giselle had told him that one of the first things she had noticed were the billboards advertising _Wicked _and _Hairspray._

_A manhole… Yes… Giselle had pushed herself out of a manhole…_

He looked at the uncovered one in the middle of the road.

_That must be it… the way to Andalasia._

He could not believe what he was doing. Robert ran into the middle of the road, as soon as the traffic lights turned red, and quickly jumped into the manhole. An audience watched in shock as he left behind a trail of glittered confetti.

**Giselle…**

I felt so ill. Narissa was standing before me and Morgan, looking for evil than ever.

"MUAHAHAHA!" She cackled again. My stomach turned. I wanted to be sick.

The trees blew in the wind and the fire caused by the lightening began to spread. I panicked, holding Morgan tight against me.

What was I thinking? Allowing her to come to such an awful place? But then, Andalasia had changed and not for good…

Narissa held her hand up high; it was glowing blue, like an orb. Then she realised the light of pain, sending Morgan and I into a deep sleep.

**Robert…**

Where am I? Surely this cannot be Andalasia?

The inside of the castle walls was filled with shrubbery and flowers. It was as beautiful as Giselle had told me. I looked back into the well, still in deep shock.

I could not believe the sight of myself in a cartoon 2D form. I looked so similar, but as if I should be in _Sleeping Beauty _or _Snow White._

"Robert?" I hoped the sound was Giselle's voice, but I was disappointed to see Nancy…

"Nancy!?" She looked stunning, even as a cartoon. I had forgotten that she had moved to Andalasia to marry Edward.

That explained everything; her robes, her beautiful red dress and her golden crown.

"What are you doing here?" Edward appeared behind her, protecting his property. He held his sword against my neck, as he did when we had first met.

"It's Giselle and Morgan… They are here… I'm scared something might have happened." I explained.

Nancy and Edward looked at each other sadly and then back to me. Clearly, something was being kept secret.

"What?" I asked. It was about my girlfriend and daughter, so I had the right to know.

"Well, you see, Robert… Andalasia is not the same as it was when Giselle lived here. Narissa owns most of the land and has changed every part beyond these castle walls to something out of a horror film." Nancy explained. My heart jumped.

"The plants and animals are dead and she wanders the forest capturing and murdering most of the trespassers." Edward added. Nancy nudged and glared at him.

Obviously, that part was meant to be left out to comfort me.

"I have to find her!" I stormed past them, towards the gates, but Nancy stopped me.

"Don't be ridiculous! You could get yourself killed!" Nancy shouted.

Tears filled my eyes. Did she really think I would stand here and wait for the most important people in my life to die?

"So I should wait for Giselle and Morgan to die, then?" I said, sarcastically.

I tear rolled down my check. Control yourself Robert, damn it!

"I shall gather my men and we shall find your true love and your daughter," Edward announced, "But first we had better find you some armour!"

**Morgan…**

The cell smelt like rotten eggs. I could not help but gag. I wanted to go home and be safe. Why had Giselle lied about this place?

I rolled over onto my back and looked at my sleeping mother beside me. Did I just say mother? I guess she sorta is my mum.

Giselle sat up holding her head. She must have hurt it when she fell. She grabbed me and held me tight.

"I am so sorry." She whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek. Maybe it was like she had described when she lived in Andalasia.

"It's okay, mum." I cuddled her back and wiped her tear. Daddy wasn't here, so who else was meant to look after her?

**Giselle…**

_Mum. _I loved the sound of that word. It made my insides feel fuzzy and my mouth curved into a smile. I was enjoying the bonding moment when I heard a familiar cackle.

"At least let Morgan go… she has done nothing wrong!" I cried.

"But then I would not be an evil sorceress would I?" She laughed. She brushed her black fringe out of her face and walked over to me.

"What do you want?" I shouted. My throat was dry and my head was throbbing.

"I want you to stop trying to take my crown." She replied, smirking.

"But I came back to see my friends. What have you done to them all? And the trees and flowers?"

"Well after your friend Pip tried to destroy me, I realised how annoying happy little animals were. I banished them from my land, as well as you cheery little singing people. Of course, I left Edward and his bride alone, but then they have a whole army of magical creatures to protect them. Anyone who trespasses my land pays with their life! MUAHAHAHA!" She walked off into the shadows.

**Morgan…**

I gulped. I was too young today. I was six, not even a grown-up girl yet. I began to cry. The cold floor sent chills through my dress. I nibbled at the leftover bread we had been supplied with and sipped at my small glass of water.

My fairytale dream was over… I just wanted to go home to the safer city I had grown up in.

**Robert…**

I was helped onto a white horse. I hated the animals. They smelt and were extremely dangerous when they were out of control. I no longer cared for my own life and knew I never would unless I could save my family.

I rode beside Edward, through the dead forest. We passed a house, which looked as if it was loved once, but now it was derelict and had been vandalised. Edward noticed I was looking at it.

"That was Giselle's house." He pointed on, forcing on a smile. Of course, that explained it. I imagined her inside, singing and cleaning with her animal friends.

"_Come my little friends as we all sing a happy little working song. Merry little voices clear and strong…" _

I could imagine and almost see her dancing around the house. I sighed and a tear rolled down my cheek.

Luckily, the other knights, trolls, dragons, unicorns and other magical creatures could not see, as a shiny, metal helmet covered my face.

As I looked around, everything reminded my of my two favourite girls, even if it was so dull. So this is life without them…

Dull, scary, boring and colourless. It seemed my life was coming to an end, at the age of twenty-eight. I felt sick.

"There she is. Castle of Darkness. Narissa's kingdom." Edward pointed at the castle perched on a cliff in the distance.

The castle looked like Frankenstein's castle. Lightening streaked the skies ahead and rain began to pour. As we got closer, we could hear a scream in the distance.

We could see the silhouettes of several dragons.

"Is that Narissa's- "

"Army. Seven dragons, one of which is herself. They must have seen us coming. This means war!" Edward interrupted me. I gulped, but knew I would have to fight if I ever wanted to see Giselle and Morgan again.

"We can take them down, your majesty." The troll laughed to Edward.

"Of course we can, we are strong enough!" Edward replied. "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Yes, I think so."

I pulled out my sword, ready for the battle.


	7. Knight in shining armour

**Author's note: Firstly, sorry if this chapter is a bit long- I wanted it to be action packed! Let me know if you like the point of views I have used. As everyone is thinking different things, I thought it would be easier to show their emotions this way. I might use them in future if you like the idea. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Giselle… **

The sound of roaring dragons echoed around the cell. Morgan was fast asleep, so I crept past her and looked out of the barred window. I had not realised we were locked in a tower, like Rapunzel.

I could see an army of white and orange magical creatures, standing opposite an army of black and purple dragons.

On the back of several unicorns and a dozen brown horses were some elves and dwarves, ready for a battle. Mounted on the back of the two white horses, were knights. One of them was…

"Edward…" I muttered. Morgan stirred in her sleep, so I covered her shivering body with my coat.

"Edward, sweetie, why are you battling your dear mother? I thought our deal was understood clearly?" I could hear Narissa hiss.

**Robert…**

"Deal? There was no deal! You took over my land, scared to try and take my crown away because of my army, weren't you mother?" Edward seemed so relaxed.

I sighed and could see a candle glowing in a tower. There was a silhouette of a woman behind a barred window.

"Giselle…" I whispered.

"So you wish to win back your land and defeat my army?" Narissa laughed. Her dragon form reminded me of the night at the ball.

"And defeat you. Forever." Edward added. His horse stepped forwards, as did mine. Narissa and her other six dragons stepped closer to us.

My heart jumped.

The other mythical creatures stood in line with us. This was it. A battle. Why on earth had I been given a sword!?

**Giselle…**

"Be prepared to lose!" I could hear Narissa cackle. Morgan trembled, so I held her tight to comfort her.

_Please defeat Narissa, Edward. _I sighed, knowing Morgan was probably wishing the same thing.

At that moment, the trolls groaned and the dragons roared. It had begun; the battle of good and evil. The two sides blended together, creating a mixture of colours on the battle field.

I buried Morgan's face in my shoulder; she was too young to see such blood shed. Flames and blue ribbons of magic filled the sky. The coloured air reminded me of a documentary on the Northern Lights I had watched with Robert.

_Oh, Robert._

It had only been a few hours, but I missed him so much. What was he doing? Job hunting? Having his lunch? Shopping? I just wanted him to be next to me, keeping me safe.

Why was he not protecting me? Why had I taken this little girl to hell with me? New York no longer seemed like such a cruel place. Maybe it was home.

Morgan began to cry again. She obviously missed Robert too. I cuddled her up close, rocking her back and forth like a baby.

I remembered _Sleeping Beauty_ was her favourite film. And there was that song. Her _favourite _song. I tried my best to remember the words, humming the bars I did not know.

"_I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you; the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…"_

Two of Narissa's dragons fell to the floor with a thud, making the tower shake slightly. I looked out the window and spotted several elves and horses were laid on the ground, motionless. They were dead.

I kept the sight hidden from the little girl in my arms and continued singing to her.

**Robert…**

"_But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do; you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…"_

I recognised the voice which quietly echoed around the valley.

_Oh, Giselle._

She was okay. Knowing Giselle, she was probably singing to comfort Morgan. She was a perfect mother, which is why I had to save her- she was the mother Morgan had never had without even trying. I loved her so much…

I have never felt this way about anybody… and how long has it been? Two months? Maybe two and a half? I had been with Nancy for five years and Morgan's mother for six, so why had I not felt this way before?

I snapped back into the harsh reality. Giselle and Morgan were locked in a tower, awaiting their deaths. I had to save them. Without my two best girls, I was nothing.

I looked around me. The dead bodies were cooked and coated with blood. It was like a meadow of death. Screw the meadows of joy Giselle had spoken about… this was hell! My stomach churned.

I looked over and spotted Narissa watching the mythical creatures die. Even though she was a dragon, she still had a smug grin on her face; it made me hate her even more. She wanted to murder my family, as she had tried to before.

My mind flashed back to Giselle lying unconscious in Edward's arms…

_My heart skipped a beat. Edward's true love was a sleeping beauty in his arms. Why Edward? She should be mine. I have to save her and make everything better. _

_I stroked her beautiful, soft red hair. She was so cold. I want to hold her and kiss her and make it all better. I can't. What about Nancy? A five year relationship could not go to waste. She loves Morgan and I, so isn't that all that matters? Giselle is just some silly fairytale princess. A silly, beautiful fairytale princess._

_Everything seems a blur. _

"_Nothing can save her! She's done for!" A dagger in my chest, ripping out my heart. _

_My memories of the beauty were speeding through my head, but they stopped shortly after we had just met. _

"_True love's kiss… it's the most powerful thing in the world." I repeat Giselle's exact words. Another dagger rips out my heart as Edward kisses her. It should be me. _

_It did not work. I am struck with the blood covered dagger once again. I want to be sick. She's lost forever and it is all my fault… I had never taught her not to talk to strangers. _

_  
Edward looks at me longingly. What does he want? He thinks it's me. I can't. I have Nancy. I cannot cheat on such a wonderful woman. Nancy is my true love and Edward is Giselle's. My kiss would only make matters worse. _

"_Just kiss her Robert. It's okay." Nancy's words reassure me. If she loves me that much, is she really be willing to let me go? Perhaps I am meant to wake Giselle, so that we go our separate ways; Giselle and Edward and Nancy and I. Happily ever after._

_I lean forwards and kiss her gently. She does not wake up and unlike Edward, I do not try again and again. I just let my heart stop with a limp body in my arms. _

_Then she blinks awake. A miracle. I am her true love and she is mine. Happily ever after…_

"Happily ever after does not exist!" I muttered, back in the field of death and bloodshed. _If happily ever after existed, I would not be here. _

I looked at the sword I had been given. I knew I had to try to kill the beast and rescue my damsels in distress. I looked over to my right, hoping to tell Edward my plot, but he was too busy slaying Narissa's dragon army.

I moved the reins, sending my horse straight towards Narissa, my sword held high and ready to kill anything in its path.

**Giselle…**

Someone in armour was heading straight for Narissa. I gulped. Was it Edward? Whoever it was seemed to be on a death mission. The challenger wiped the smirk of Narissa's face. Instead she frowned.

"Oh a challenger to send to their death bed!" The purple dragon laughed. She breathed fire onto the knight.

**Robert…**

I stopped the fire with my shield. I could feel the sweat trying to cool my brow. I gulped and sped towards Narissa.

"Have we met?" She fluttered her eyelashes, which were incredibly long for a dragon's eyelashes. She made me feel sick. I wanted her out of my life for good!

"Grrr!" My sword struck her wing. She quickly moved it out of the way and examined the blood covered wound. Deep red blood dripped onto the ground below her.

"Ouch. Someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed!" She laughed.

_Yes, otherwise I would probably not be doing this._

I directed the horse around to the back of the dragon. I struck Narissa's tail, but once I pulled out my sword, it seemed to be only a scratch. We galloped up the hillside… well the horse did and I just sat, wondering what Storm was thinking.

My breath was fast and heated my face, as it rebounded off of the helmet. I could feel my heart hammering against my chest. It hurt to breathe, so I held my breath as Storm jolted round, leaping into the air.

**Giselle…**

The knight was flying towards Narissa with his sword ready to stab. I gasped. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Morgan jumped up and rushed over.

She peered outside, as shocked as I was.

"Is he crazy?" She asked.

I laughed to hide the worry I was feeling. I held Morgan's hand as we watched the sword move towards Narissa's chest.

Then it happened… the sword…

**Robert…**

Struck Narissa right in the heart. Narissa cried out in pain. I released the sword, revealing a blood-covered blade. The dragon began to whimper, helplessly.

"That's what it feels like when your heart aches!" I laughed, looking at the dying beast.

The grass below her was stained red, as more and more blood poured out of her. Narissa returned to human form, her robes now stained with red. She looked down at the hole in her chest, her face turning pale.

"Noooo!" She fell to the ground, crying out in pain.

Her movement stopped, her skin turned snow white. She was dead. I had defeated Queen Narissa!

The clouds in the sky began to part, revealing a golden sun. The dead bodies were replaced by singing animals, which hopped around the meadow of joy. The dry grass became lush and green, covering the dead body of Narissa. The trees and flowers seemed to appear from no where, brightening up the valley. The dried out river began to flow with crystal blue water, flowing down the hillside in a waterfall. It was as magical as Giselle had said.

**Giselle…**

The valley looked just as I had remembered it. Morgan rushed over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Giselle… You were right, it is pretty." The little girl smiled at me as she admired Andalasia's beauty.

**Robert…**

The surviving magical creatures applauded me and surrounded me. I smiled, keeping my helmet on to hide my sweaty face.

Edward rode to my side, removing his helmet.

**Giselle…**

If that was Edward, then who was the other knight?

**Robert…**

"Great work for a beginner! Sure you don't want to stay here and join my army?" Edward laughed, patting me on the back.

"Sorry, but I think I had better go and rescue my damsels." I replied. I had called them damsels for a joke, but no one understood. I had forgotten I was talking to residents of a fantasy land.

I pulled Storm's reins and he galloped up the hillside to the tower. I felt like I was in Rapunzel. I considered asking Giselle to let down her hair, but I decided this was no fairytale. It was reality. So I used the large wooden door.

**Morgan…**

I jumped up when I could hear a door open downstairs.

"Giselle, we are going to be rescued!" I jumped up and down happily, forgetting I had hardly eaten anything, so my energy level was low.

Giselle caught me as I fell backwards, feeling light-headed. She giggled, as did I, excitedly.

**Robert…**

I rode Storm up the steps. We must have climbed about hundred by the time we reached the top floor. Storm's hooves echoed around the hallway as we slowly moved down. I checked the small window of each room, but they were all empty.

Then we approached a door with a lock on it. _They must be in there. _I grabbed the key and twisted it in the lock. The door slowly creaked open

**Giselle…**

I held Morgan tight, fearing that we had awoken from a dream where Narissa had been killed. Perhaps she was not dead; after all, falling off a sky scraper had not killed her.

The door opened, revealing the knight in shining armour, riding his white noble steed. He held the keys to our cell in one hand and a blood-coated sword in the other.

**Robert…**

I smiled when I saw my favourite girls. I climbed off of the white horse and unlocked the cell. Morgan immediately ran over and hugged me, coating her pretty pink dress in soot. She giggled as she looked down at the smudges on her dress.

For some reason, Giselle did not walk over. She just stood their looking suspicious. She snatched Morgan back by the shoulders, holding my daughter close to her.

**Giselle…**

Who was he? Edward was on the field below, waiting for this knight to return. Of course, he had saved me, but how did I know it was not a trick or some silly Prince trying to woo me.

I stood away, keeping Morgan away from the mystery man.

**Robert…**

I sighed. I had to remove my helmet, but even with soot and sweat on my face, would Giselle recognise me?


	8. A new admirer?

**Authors note: I hope you like the story so far, thanks for the reviews!! Keep the comments coming, and I will try and post asap. I have a sad scene coming up, as it was getting too happy.. Sorry if you like the happiness..but the next chapter is quite good, I assure you you'll be on the edge of your seats!**

**Chapter Eight**

The knight pulled off his helmet, and, as he had guessed, his face was black with soot. Giselle looked at Robert, but still did not recognise him. His daughter hid behind his girlfriend for protection.

_If I should lose you now…_

_  
We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending…_

Robert sighed as the lyrics to their song flew around his head.

"Giselle?" He walked over to her, hoping she would notice. It worked. She slowly approached him, in case it was just a trick.

"Robert?" She picked up a tissue and wiped the soot from his face. It was her true love, after all.

"Robert!" Giselle shrieked hugging him. Morgan ran over too.

"Daddy!"

The family hugged, happily, despite Robert being covered in soot and sweat.

"You're our knight in shining armour." Giselle smiled. He was always around to catch her, and it was not always literal.

**At the Castle…**

Nancy, Morgan and Giselle stood in the Queen's dressing room preparing for a celebratory ball. Giselle and Morgan were washed and were just having their hair fixed, when their dresses were delivered.

Morgan squealed with delight at the sight of her white, puffy, princess dress with pink embroidery and a pink bow. She quickly put it on and admired herself in the mirror.

"You look like the fairest young maiden of all." The mirror said, making the child giggle. A silver tiara was placed on top of her head, making her the ultimate princess. Her brown curls hung loosely over her shoulders and her lips shone from the lip balm.

Nancy looked at the dress laid out on the bed in front of her. It was beautiful; gold with white embroidered flowers, even glitter had been added. She put her golden, ruby-encrusted crown on top of her head too and did a twirl. If only she had looked as stunning as Giselle…

The red head was fashioning her favourite colour. Blue. A blue floor-length dress which was less puffy than the other two, but was more fitted and really flattered her slim figure. The blue dress glittered with pale blue embroidery and the sleeves were off her shoulders. Her diamond-encrusted silver tiara shone, making her look like the real Queen. Nancy stood there, jealous of the young beauty, wishing she had not been saved from Narissa's clutches…

After all, she had managed to seduce both of Nancy's men and who was to say it would never happen again!

The two men stood down in the Ball, awaiting their true loves. Edward wore beige leggings with a puffy-sleeved golden jumper. His golden crown shone under the lights and candles in the Ballroom. He felt like Royalty, but Robert just felt stupid; he was wearing a similar outfit to the one he had worn at the Ball in New York. However, this time he was actually wearing pale blue leggings with his white shirt and navy jacket with the silver embroidery.

Morgan ran down the staircase, jumping into her father's arms. He cuddled her before putting her back on the floor; she really was getting heavier and it did not do his back any favours.

"You look very pretty, honey." He said as Morgan spun in a circle. She giggled, before spotting four other children sitting in the corner of the room.

"Can I go and play daddy?" She asked, showing her best puppy eyes.

"Erm… maybe it's best you stay here." He mumbled, remembering the events of the past day. She sighed and stuck out her bottom lip in a sulk.

"Daddy, I promise I will be careful!"

Edward nodded at Robert. Of course he thought the castle was safe. It was his home and always had been. But what was he worried about? Morgan and Giselle were safe. Narissa was dead, and this time, it was for good.

"Oh, okay then. Be good." He watched his daughter run into the corridor with the other two girls and two boys.

Edward looked up to the top of the staircase to see a smiling Nancy standing there. She waved and tried her best to walk elegantly down the staircase. She kept her eyes on Edward, making sure he knew he belonged to her. She stumbled a few times, but made it down the stairs in one piece.

"You look wonderful." Edward said, taking her hands and leading her onto the dancefloor.

_Wonderful. Just wonderful! _Nancy hated that word. She had only been called beautiful once by him and that was when they first met. It was the word she longed to hear right now, to comfort her.

"Wow!" Robert gasped watching Giselle float down the stairs like an angel. Her shoes were hidden by her dress, giving the impression that she was flying. Her red hair flowed in the air behind her, like a flame, but a delicate, stunning one.

"How do I look?" Giselle twirled around, showing off her outfit.

"Beautiful, like a… princess." Robert kissed her lips and took her to the dancefloor. Giselle smiled and held Robert close.

"You look very handsome." She whispered into his ear, making his body tingle. They began to dance to a familiar tune…

_I know you; I walked with you once upon a time..._

Morgan giggled as she followed Rosemary, Flora, James and Thomas along the dark corridor. Flamed torches flowed, making dancing, golden patterns on the floor.

"Where are we going?" Morgan asked, feeling worried, as the air became cooler and cobwebs became visible.

"To the tower!" Thomas and James chorused. The girls gulped. Rosemary twirled her blonde curls around her finger, nervously.

The children tiptoed up the winding staircase of the tower, in single file. Wind whistled down the stairs, blowing out the surrounding torches. Morgan clutched the other two girls, fearing the world which awaited them at the top. They looked around, but could not see the boys.

"Where is Thomas and where is James?" Flora sobbed, holding her bare shoulders. Rosemary's breath quickened, scaring Flora.

Then something….someone….grabbed Morgan's shoulder. She screamed and ran back down the stairs, pulling the other girls behind her.

Robert spun Giselle around the floor, their love deepening with each step. Giselle's blue eyes stung with tears as Robert sung quietly in her ear. Robert admired the beauty in front of him with a wide smile on his face. As he looked around the room, he noticed they were the centre of attention. Of course, he did not care. It was his happy ending and he did not mind who saw. He felt so happy to be there, holding his princess in his arms.

"Daddy!" Morgan screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She ran straight into Robert, tackling him to the ground; he would have stayed on his feet, if he had not been in a dream.

He jumped up and looked at his terrified daughter. He was staring at her, as if he could see straight through her at Giselle. He could not, but was just trying to recover from the shock.

Giselle scooped up the tiny brunette, holding her tight. The other girls sobbed, hugging their parents.

However, it was soon clear who had played the prank; the two boys entered the ballroom laughing as the girls sobbed. Just a typical young boy thing to do- take some girly girls into a spooky tower, disappear and then scare them. Of course, Morgan and Giselle were oblvious to this.

"Morgan, what happened?" Giselle wiped a tear from the child's cheek.

"We were in the tower… my friends and me… then something… touched me… it touched my shoulder… well grabbed it!" Morgan sobbed holding the motherly figure.

"It's okay. We are here." Giselle comforted her without even trying. It amazed Robert that she was the perfect mother, without needing to try, like Nancy always had.

"It was probably just the boys. Look, since we got here, there has been too much trouble. We are going back to New York. NOW!" Robert added. He sounded angry, but now he was back in reality and had to punish the girls for sneaking off to a dangerous fantasyland without his permission. Giselle feared his state.

The truth was, Robert had been trying to forget the events of the day in a romantic dance with Giselle. It was taking his mind off things, but a startled Morgan reminded him how imperfect this world actually was. To be honest, it was hardly different to New York at all.

Morgan was yawning in Giselle's arms. All the shock and excitement of the day had clearly worn her out, but Robert was not surprised. It was just another reason to go home, where they belonged. Giselle tucked a strand of hair behind Morgan's ear and looked at the annoyed Robert. His perfect evening had been ruined. She knew they would be punished once they got home, but then, she was a grown woman, so he could hardly "ground" her.

The red head carried a sleepy Morgan, following Robert into the garden. On the balcony, watching the guests, were Edward and Nancy. A happily family were returning back to reality, which made the King sad.

Robert dived into the well, not even waiting for Giselle and Morgan to catch up. Giselle looked around at the surrounding beauty of the garden, then she thought of something:

_Why does Robert not have a garden? Do they not have gardens in the world of New York?_ She sighed and looked at the girl dozing in her arms.

"I guess we had better go." Giselle whispered, looking at the well below. It was scarier than jumping into a manhole. She took in the last breath of fresh air and jumped into the teleport with Morgan.

Edward watched as the last part of Giselle, her red locks, disappeared into the blue ribbons of magic surrounding their water feature. He sighed, the loving expression on his face vanished.

Nancy looked over at her husband. She gulped; everyone she had loved had been taken away by the beautiful red haired princess named Giselle. Everything was pretty and perfect about her, even her name. Tearful, she returned inside… she needed a drink.

The moonlight lit Edward's disappointed face. He looked at the twinkling stars above; they shone like Giselle's eyes did. Why did everything remind him of her? Even the roses in the garden matched her hair and the yellow flowers reminded him of a sung she had once sung.

_Does he send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey?_

He wondered if Robert did. _Does he send you yellow flowers when you have bad weather? I would. _He cared for her so much that he would do anything for her. _Anything. _He wondered if he should go after her. Maybe at another time. _Maybe I could learn to love Nancy? _

Edward should have slain Narissa and rescued the girls. Then _he_ would be _her_ knight in shining armour. He would have won the damsel. _Oh, I love you, Giselle._

**Authors note: Next chapter coming shortly! So will Edward try to woo her or not?? Find out soon..**


	9. The cruel stranger

**Authors note: This scene is definitely T, but as it's not graphic, it's not quite M.**

**I was told it was all getting happy again, so I thought I would include a diaster which could cover a few chapters.**

**I also thought of a certain line from the movie, "Cos you know they're only after one thing..." so that is the theme.**

**Chapter Nine**

The previous week, Morgan and Giselle had snuck off to Andalasia and Robert had defeated Narissa to save them from her clutches. Since then, the girls had been careful when around Robert, as they were scared he was still angry. When they had arrived home that night, he had been very angry and made them promise never to do such a "stupid" thing again. It had worried Giselle, so she had tried to keep out of his way.

Robert decided that a week on, this Saturday morning, that he would treat the girls and make them breakfast, hoping to heal the wounds they all shared. Giselle woke up to the smell and sound of sizzling bacon. She followed the smell, standing outside the kitchen. She was about to enter, when she heard an interesting conversation inside.

"Daddy, do you love Giselle?" Morgan asked, sitting at the table.

"Of course I do, very much." Robert replied, putting scrambled eggs and bacon onto the three plates.

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" The little girl was full of questions. She looked up at her father, who just carried on dishing out the food, as if he had not heard the question.

"Daddy!" Morgan shouted. She hated being ignored.

"What?" He looked at his frowning daughter and placed her breakfast in front of her, before sitting down himself.

"Are you going to marry Giselle?" She spooned some scrambled egg into her mouth.

"Maybe…if she wants to. Would you like her to be you mother?" Robert sipped at his coffee. His daughter stuffed her mouth full of food.

"I would like her to be my mummy." She said with a mouthful of breakfast. Robert rolled his eyes and laughed at her poor manners. He jumped up, nearly knocking over his plate, as Giselle walked in.

"What are you two talking about?" Giselle asked, pretending she had not witnessed the previous conversation. She sat down at the table and took a sip of her coffee.

"The thing boys want." Morgan replied. Since the day of the ball, Morgan had wondered what it was, seeing as Giselle had no idea. No one would tell her, so this was her way of finding out. Robert frowned and looked at his daughter.

"So what's that, Robert?" Her eyes twinkled as did her smile. Robert knew Giselle would ask; he hit his forehead with his hand and sighed.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Robert replied, continuing his breakfast. He felt odd having this conversation with his daughter and girlfriend. Seriously, they must have heard of sex in Andalasia. After all, babies had to come from somewhere!

"You must tell us Robert!" Giselle pleaded. He knew she was never going to give up, however hard he tried to avoid the topic.

"It's how babies are made, that's all." He stood up and put his plate in the dishwasher.

"But I thought babies came from storks!" The girls chorused, shocked expressions on their faces. Robert sighed and returned to the table to finish his drink.

"So how _are_ babies made?" Giselle looked into Robert's eyes, but he felt awkward and looked away. He ignored the question.

"Tell us daddy!!"

Robert felt uncomfortable, but knew they would find out sooner or later. He could feel his cheeks burning red.

"Well when people love each other very much… and they are normally married… they have… they have…"

"What, daddy?" Morgan was sitting on the edge of her seat, literally.

"Er… they have…sex." He stuttered, his face was now matching his red shirt. Why did he have to tell them? It would only lead to more questions…

"So how does that make a baby?" Giselle was very interested now, but then again, she did love learning new things about this world.

_I can't explain this, _Robert thought. He looked over at the laptop next to him and opened the internet. He found a website for teenager, which explained all.

"Read this. I'm having a shower." He wiped his brow and went into the bathroom, to wash and escape the conversation.

Giselle and Morgan read the information on the website's screen. They looked at each other, feeling awkward.

"Ewww!" Morgan shrieked, running off to her bedroom.

"Oh, my!" Giselle gasped. She sat down on the living room sofa.

By ten o'clock, Giselle was fed up with waiting for Robert. He had been in the shower for almost half an hour and she wanted to use it. The red head paced up and down outside the bathroom, but could not wait any longer. She opened the door revealing Robert wearing nothing but his boxers.

Giselle gasped, remembering the article she had read thirty minutes earlier. She closed her eyes and covered them with her hands.

"I am so sorry." She apologised turning in the opposite direction.

"It's okay, honestly. It's no worse than going swimming with me." He laughed. Giselle slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Robert put on his robe before kissing his girlfriend's forehead.

"It's disgusting!" Giselle said.

"What?" Robert was confused. _Did she mean my kiss?_

"Sex… it's disgusting!" Giselle sighed, looking at the floor.

"It really…isn't… don't you have _that _in Andalasia."

"Of course not… we just have true love's kiss."

Robert left the bathroom. How could they not have it? It was a perfect fantasy world with unicorns and dragons, so why was he surprised? He had always thought of Giselle as a virgin… there was a beautiful innocence about her.

Giselle and Robert said goodbye to Morgan, before walking hand in hand out of school. The child promised to keep her grown-up secret to herself, but whether she would or not, Robert had no idea. He did not want to be called in to discuss the things he had told his six-year-old.

They walked past some shops, Giselle window-shopping as they ventured home. Then they reached a fairly empty shop. Boxes were being filled with items and the only piece of furniture was a counter. There were two women inside, taking down photographs and replacing them with "for sale" signs.

"What a wonderful shop. I wonder why they are selling it." Giselle admired the floral wallpaper and cream carpet of the large, factory shop. Robert pulled her hand, hoping that they could carry on walking.

"Come on, Giselle. Maybe they have just decided to get a new job or start another business. Let's go." He pulled her away, but as they were about to cross the road, Robert lost Giselle's grip.

He quickly ran after her. Giselle was already in the shop introducing herself to the women inside.

"What a wonderful shop you own. May I ask why you are selling something this beautiful?" Giselle said, smiling. The older woman's eyes widened; she could not believe what she was hearing. It was as if the red head was straight from a storybook or something.

The taller woman pulled up her stockings, hiding her varicose veins. She tucked a strand of loose grey hair behind her ear. She frowned at her short companion and smiled at the red head.

"Well this beautiful shop is just too wonderful." The short, stout woman said sarcastically. The taller woman nudged her with her elbow and shook Giselle's hand.

"My name is Mary and this is Claire. We have been given the opportunity to have our clothes sold in a larger store, so we are selling this one." The taller woman explained.

"Giselle, let's go." Robert pulled Giselle's hand towards the exit. Giselle moved her hand away from his, feeling slightly annoyed.

"How much are you selling your shop for?"

"Two thousand dollars. It isn't worth much more and we are desperate for offers." Claire smiled falsely.

"Is that all?" Giselle was shocked. Robert was becoming more impatient and decided he would wait outside for her.

"I am going to wait outside. Hurry up though, cos we need to go to the job centre." He walked towards to door.

"Robert, wait! I could work here. If we buy the shop, we could both work here. I could sell and make my dresses, as everyone likes them so much. You could do something else." Giselle smiled, as did the other two women.

"Erm… well I'm not sure."

"Please, Robert! You said yourself that it will be hard to find a job as I don't have any experience."

She was right. She had no qualifications or experience, so the chances of her getting a decent job were pretty low. Robert sighed and walked over to the small congregation.

"I guess we could."

"Oh, this is so wonderful. Thank you very much!" She kissed Robert's cheek and giggled happily. Robert wrote out a check to the women.

"Giselle, why don't you grab something for lunch and head home. I'll meet you there."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek, again, and skipped out of the shop, down the street.

She reached a road to cross. Giselle stopped and looked both ways. Once she reached the other side, she smiled, happy that she had remembered what Robert had taught her. Then she reached an alleyway that she and Robert often used as a shortcut.

She began to hum happily as she walked down the alleyway, but her song was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. The red head paused and turned around. Nothing was there. She continued to walk, still feeling something was watching her.

She walked quicker, but the sound of the footsteps also sped up. Panicking she turned down the alley, running into the darkness. Then she stopped. A dead end. She had turned left instead of right.

_Well, I will have to go back. _She sighed and headed towards the exit, but a silhouette stopped her. A broad-shouldered obstacle stood between her and her way out. Giselle smiled, hoping the man was kind.

"Hello." She said, trying to walk around him. He moved in her way.

"Hello princess." He replied, grinning, revealing a golden tooth.

"Oh, I'm not a-" Giselle was pushed against the wall of the alleyway. Her back felt bruised, but did not stop her struggling.

"Please, let me go." Giselle cried, tears running down her cheeks. The man reached into his pocket, pulling out a knife. He held the cold blade against the red head's throat and gritted his teeth.

"Scream or struggle and I'll kill you!" He hissed. Giselle gulped, crying quietly. She tried her best to escape, but each time, the blade moved closer to her throat.

The man laughed as he undressed himself and then her. The small girl shook as the stranger forced himself on top of her. She cried out in pain, her innocence lost. She tried to knock away the knife, but then it all went dark…


	10. Finale

_**Okay guys, I have to admit, I got a little bored of my story and wanted something else to write about. It was mean to leave it in a difficult place, so here is the final chapter. Ever.**_

**Two years Later**

The red head smiled at her fiancee as she walked down the isle. In front, walked her soon-to-be daughter, Morgan. She was ten now and her pretty brunette curls were decorated with pink and peach roses. Beside her walked a small boy, aged-one-and-a-half, carrying a velvet pillow which held the rings. Jack was Morgan's brother, Robert's son, but not by blood.

Giselle was pleased that the child looked like her. She smiled, but froze in the isle as she remembered the day that she had found out she was pregnant.

_"Congratulations, Giselle, you are pregnant." Doctor Robinson smiled, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. Robert looked horrified._

_  
"What?" Giselle gasped._

_"You two are having a baby." The doctor continued. She held up the test which proved it._

_"No we're not." Robert stared out of the window. He felt sick. Giselle was pregnant thanks to the arsehole who had raped her. And where was he? He was in the city somewhere or maybe another city... or another state? Wherever he was, he was a free man and was not behind bars._

_"Well there's always the option of abortion. I just thought you two would be happy, seeing as you are engaged." Robert's mother, Janet, said. She looked down at the floor._

_"It's not mine." Robert took his hands out of his pockets and turned around. He felt to angry. If he ever saw the man that did this, he would kill him. "The baby isn't fine."_

_"I will leave you alone." Doctor Robinson excused herself from the room and the conversation. She was aware Giselle had been raped; it was on the red head's file now, as she had been admitted for panic attacks since the crime. She was a smart doctor and knew Giselle well enough to know the young woman would not cheat. _

_"What do you mean it's not yours?" Janet gasped. She looked back and forth at Robert and Giselle._

_"It can't be mine 'cause we never slept together!" Robert's face was red and his eyes burnt with anger. _

_"You mean she... she..."_

_"Was raped." Giselle said quietly, her voice ressembling a child's. Her throat was sore, she felt sick and her stomach ached._

_"And no one told me this!" Janet continued. She was shocked. _

_"I can't deal with this. There's a thing... a thing growing inside my fiancee... and it's all because some sicko bastard took her virginity away... it makes me sick thinking a child is growing in there... full of hatred and pain... it's gonna end up just like it's father!" Robert slammed the door and stormed down the corridor. _

_Giselle's blue eyes turned a dull grey colour. There was no sparkle and her skin was pale. She had small scars from the attack, but a more permanent one growing inside her. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Janet sat beside Giselle and put her arm around the young woman._

_"I will be here for you whatever decision you make, Giselle. I know you will make the right one."_

Giselle reached the front of the church and her bridesmaids filtered into the remaining seats. Robert smiled and took her hand. Giselle searched his eyes as the priest began to speak. Robert frowned when he realised Giselle looked a little sad.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yes." Giselle smiled. "Just a little nervous."

"It's going to be fine. You look beautiful."

The priest continued and looked down at the couple. There was a small bang and a cry from behind Giselle and Robert. Giselle gasped and turned around to check Jack.

"I'll sort him out." Janet whispered, hurrying over to the small boy. She seated him on her lap and kissed the top of his head, quietening the boy down.

"Do you, Robert Zachary Phillip, take Giselle Anda Lasia to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

"I do." Robert smiled. He chuckled in his head. Giselle had needed a middle name and surname, so Anda Lasia seemed appropriate, even if it was unusual.

"And do you, Giselle Anda Lasia, take Robert Zachary Phillip, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to death do you part?"

_Giselle was seated at the dining table, waiting for Robert to come home from work. It was a Saturday, and since he found out she was pregnant, he had always worked himself late on Saturdays, partly so he couldn't see her pain and partly because he was blaming himself and it was punishment. Morgan was already tucked up in bed, fast asleep, when Robert arrived home._

_He frowned when he saw Giselle sitting at the table, with her hands pressed together. "Are you okay, honey?"_

_  
"Robert we need to talk." She twirled her engagement ring around her finger. The sapphire sparkled when it caught the light. Robert had proposed with that ring because it had reminded him of Giselle's eyes; now they were just dull and grey with unhappiness._

_He sat down next to her, holding her left hand and running his thumb over the ring. "What's wrong?"_

_"Robert... I'm keeping the baby." Her voice was quiet and afraid._

_"What?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh and he regretted not thinking when he saw the tears in Giselle's eyes._

_"I could never kill anyone Robert, especially not a helpless child. It's father has done wrong, not itself." She spoke slightly louder now, more confident than before. She had read all about abortion and all of the views, and to her, it seemed the baby was alive from the moment it was concieved. _

_"Okay." He had no idea what else to say. Should he support this criminal's child?"_

_"And if you don't want to raise this child then... then... then I'll do it alone." Giselle hated to say it. It sounded like a soap opera... It sounded like she was breaking up with him... forever._

_"Okay."_

_"Okay? Is that all you can say?"_

_"Okay we will raise this baby. I will raise it like my own and we will forget this ever happened." He smiled. It was going to be difficult, but he couldn't bare to lose Giselle; and she was not the smartest woman, but she was right- the baby was alive now and it had the right to life. _

_"Thank you." She placed his hand on her tummy and smiled. Robert kissed her lips gently._

_  
"I love you Giselle."_

"I do. I do take Robert Zachary-"

"I now pronnounce you husband and wife." The priest interrupted Giselle. "You may kiss the bride."

Robert lifted the white veil. Giselle's cheeks dripped with teardrops. She smiled and leaned forwards, allowing him to kiss her.

The guests stood and applaused.

"Ewww gross." Morgan gagged, making Robert and Giselle laugh.

He took her hand and led her down the isle, confeti filled the air and fell softly, like snow. Giselle giggled as the summer breeze lifted the bottom of her dress.

She jumped when two pairs of arms grabbed her legs. Morgan and Jack hung on closely, as the red head bent down and kissed the tops of their heads.

"So you and daddy are married now, forever and ever?" The brunette asked, fiddling with the roses in her hair.

"Of course we are." Giselle replied.

"Forever and ever." Robert messed up Jack's hair.

_Giselle held her stomach as she walked down the street towards Morgan's school. The little brunette skipped happily, one hand in her father's palm and the other in Giselle's. _

_"Ouch." Giselle muttered. _

_"Are you okay, honey?" Robert stopped and walked over to her. _

_"The baby must be kicking, that's all." She replied. Morgan looked at the ground in disgust. _

_"Giselle, did you just go to the bathroom in the street?" The girl asked, crumpling her face up._

_"Oh no." Robert gasped._

_  
"What?" Both Giselle and Morgan chimed._

_"Morgan, can you get a taxi?"_

_"But school is only two blocks away!" She moaned._

_  
"Sweetie, please, Giselle is having her baby."_

_"Really?" Giselle gasped. _

_"Taxi! Hurry, my baby brother is coming!" Morgan shouted._

_Two taxis stopped for the family of three, which was about to become one person bigger. _

Giselle giggled at the sight of her wedding cake; there were three layers, decorated with white icing. The bottom two layers were outlined with small roses, but the top layer was Giselle's favourite. Robert laughed too. Nancy had designed it, and it was just perfect. A purple marzipan dragon held the small groom, whilst the bride, armed with a sword, was about to slay the dragon.

"It's-"

"Perfect." Robert interrupted his wife.

Nancy smiled. "I had a feeling you two would like it."

"I don't understand." Janet whispered to her husband, who just shrugged.

"Grown-ups don't know anything." Morgan sighed, rolling her eyes. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Here, you two can cut the cake." Nancy handed Giselle a knife.

"I-I- I can't. " Giselle stuttered. The knife was full of hatred and anger and Jack was giggling. Robert gasped and watched as his wife dropped the knife, blade-first, into the table. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and hurried off outside.

Guests stared blanky at Robert. He then realised something else; the honeymoon suite at the hotel was to be decorated with roses and candles for a romantic wedding night.

"Do you want us to wait?" Nancy asked, looking at his disappointed expression.

"Here, the cake is cut." He ran the blade through the soft sponge, cutting off a small slice for Giselle; she was really going to need it.

"Er.. mom can I borrow your phone?" He asked his mother, as she slided the slice onto a plate and grabbed the fork.

"Sure, of course." Janet handed over her phone. "I'll cut the rest of the cake. Go do what you need to do."

_Giselle scrunched up her face and pushed._

_"Come on, Giselle, push." Robert said. _

_"I'm already pushing, Robert. You should try giving birth!" Giselle screamed. Robert swapped hands. Another squeeze and he was sure that his engagement ring would make an indent in his finger. When his first wife had given birth, he had been away with work, so by the time he had arrived at the hospital, Morgan had been born. _

_"One more push should do it." Doctor Robinson said._

_Giselle's forehead dripped with sweat. She scrunched up her face and groaned and she squeezed her muscles tightly together. _

_A small cry was heard and Robert smiled, no longer feeling dizzy; were births supposed to look so disgusting?_

_"Here you go. A healthy baby boy." The nurse wrapped up the baby and handed him to Giselle. _

_"But... but..something else is there." Giselle whined, holding her stomach. The midwife snipped the umbilical cord._

_  
"Yes, Giselle, you are gonna have to push for the afterbirth." _

_"The what!?" She screamed at the same time as Robert. He already felt queasy, so he sat himself down. _

_Giselle handed Robert the baby and continued to push. Robert smiled at the tiny child in his arms. "You are gonna be an excellent baseball player, you know?"_

Robert stood in the marquee, watching Giselle, as he dialled the number for the hotel.

"Hello, La Belle Hotel, can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Robert Phillip, I have booked your honeymoon suite for this evening."

"Oh, Mr Phillip, congratulations. Is there a problem?"

"Well, my wife is a little upset, so is it possible for you to remove the roses and candles and everything so we can have a quiet night."

"Erm... of course. We will see you later."

"Thank you, goodbye."

He tucked the phone in his pocket and walked over to his wife.

"Are you okay, Mrs Phillip?" He asked. The corners of Giselle's mouth curved into a smile.

"It's nice to be called that." She replied, dreamily.

"Giselle, I'm sorry. I've been an arse."

"How?"

"Well the whole Jack thing. I handled it badly from the begining and I'm sorry. I should have been more supportive."

"Oh, it's fine."

"No it's not. But it will be. We are going to be the best family the world has ever seen. I got the adoption papers for Jack. I just need you to sign consent." Robert took his wife's hand and kissed it.

"Oh, Robert, that's wonderful news!"

_Giselle's eyes fluttered open and closed. She held baby Jack tightly in her arms. Robert sat beside her, stroking her hair; it was sweaty and greasy, but he loved Giselle so much._

_"You were really great today." He smiled._

_"Not really. I'm sorry I shouted at you." Giselle whispered back._

_"It's fine, all women do that. Your hormones just wizz around all over the place." Robert rubbed his sore hand._

_  
"And I'm sorry about your hand."_

_  
"Don't worry. The nurse said it will be fine soon. Now go to sleep."_

_"Okay."_

Robert unlocked the door of Room 101 in _La Belle Hotel_. Giselle took his hand and led him inside, but she stopped by the doorway.

"Oh, my!" She gasped, as did Robert at the sight.

The room was exactly as he had planned. The King-Size four-poster bed was coated with silk sheets and velvet pillows, a red curtain hung over the bed, creating a romantic, victorian setting. The bed was sprinkled with rose petals and the only light in the room came from scattered candles and tea-lights. He felt stupid. He had asked them to tone the room down so that she wasn't upset. It was better if they waited for her to be ready and relaxed.

A tear ran down Giselle's cheek and she released her hand from Robert's.

"Giselle, I'm sorry." Robert apologised, rubbing his hands against her arms.

"This is how I wanted it to be...the first time." Giselle whispered, her eyes still searching the room.

"I am so sorry. Please don't cry."

"Robert, don't be silly." She nudged his arm. "I'm crying 'cause I'm happy."

"Really?"

"Yes, Robert, I thought you were meant to be the smart one." She giggled.

"I guess not." He laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Robert, thank you. It's perfect." She leant forwards and kissed him.

"I love you Giselle."

"I love you too Robert." She kissed him again, dropping their overnight bag on the floor. She unbuttoned his jacket, and then his waistcoat, but when she reached his shirt, he stopped her.

"Giselle stop." He looked into her eyes, the sparkling blue pools of eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I don't think I've ever been so sure."

**The next day...**

Sunlight seeped through the curtains of the window opposite the bed. Robert smiled at the naked sleeping beauty beside him. If he had gone back three years, he would have assumed he would be married to Nancy right now and they'd be starting their own family.

Instead, he had married Giselle, a fairy almost-Queen from Andalasia. She had become Morgan's adoptive mother, changed his feelings about love and given them a son to raise and love. Of course, she had ended up in hospital with an unknown virus, had run back to Andalasia, leaving Robert to defeat Queen Narissa, and she had been raped. However, the bad things only led to better things, like Jack for example.

He kissed her forehead as she moved her head onto his chest. Her red hair smelt like strawberries and tickled his bare skin. Her cheeks felt soft like velvet and her beauty was enough to blind any man. Robert smiled. She was a beauty. _His _beauty and nothing was ever going to change that.

"Thank you Giselle." He whispered.

"For what?" She wasn't asleep like he had thought.

"Everything. Coming to New York, saving me from a dragon, teaching me and Morgan about Andalasia and love, giving me a beautiful boy, marrying me and trusting me."

"Trusting you? I've always trusted you."

"But you trusted me last night. And you've shown him you're stronger than he thought."

"Robert, I will always trust you. I had to move on from it all. Maybe it isn't as gross as I always thought." The last sentence made her giggle. Robert smiled. His wife was glowing for the first time in two years and there was a possibility it was his doing.

"Giselle, I love you and I will forever." He kissed her cheek.

"And I remember when you didn't believe in true love!"

**THE END**

_**--**_

_**Well that's the end of my story. Thank you so much for the reviews and support I have recieved throughout this story. You guys are all great and it means a lot to me.**_

_**There could be a sequel, perhaps, if I can think of more to write, or most likely if there is an Enchanted Sequel created for me to write about.**_

_**Well thanks again. Over and out.**_

_**Lucy (x-hiddenperfection)**_


End file.
